Suicide Is Painless Oneshot
by Valkyrii
Summary: An original Anzi Destruction SLASH Matt Good story. Has been posted several times before under different names, but all the work is mine. Warning; does contain homosexual themes and language not suitable for minors


Suicide is Painless

_An original Anzi Destruction SLASH Matt Good story. Has been posted several times before under different names, but all the work is mine. Warning; does contain homosexual themes and language not suitable for minors._

There's nothing like waking up in the morning in winter and seeing a snow covered paradise gleaming like a giant sheet of mirror in the early sun. Anzi loved it, but unfortunately he was on tour in America, so he missed his morning sun.

"Bloody Americans, think they're all that."

Anzi whimpered as he smelt the fresh coffee wafting into his nostrils as his band mates entered the room, hands full of steaming hot, caffeine soaked morning cheer. How he wished he was back home, watching the sun rise, it's disco ball effect a constant reminder of the beauty surrounding him, blanketed by winters cruel, cold white sheet. Anzi accepted the mug of coffee he was offered and let his eye's drift to the window. Deville chuckled slightly and patted Anzi softly on the head.

"Not to worry Anzi, we miss it too."

Anzi wasn't thinking about the snow or the sun anymore. A bus had pulled into the hotel parking lot and a bunch of boys poured out, all looking way to young to have made it anywhere in the music business.

"They're just kid's." Anzi muttered to himself as he watched the group chasing one of their own, a smaller boy with black hair that looked like it hadn't been washed in about forever.

His eyes adverted from the rambunctious group and allowed themselves to settle on the bus, the sign printing on the side exclaiming in bold lettering From First to Last, an American band Anzi had heard Rip listening to often. It was then that he recognized the midget as Sonny Moore, the extremely hyperactive vocalist with a voice which belied his small stature. Again, Anzi sighed in frustration. He noticed one of the boys studying the other bus in the lot, Anzi's bus. The Stereo Junks! were on their third world tour, covering Europe, the UK, Canada and Asia, the pacific rim being left for another time, when they became more popular, in particular with the people in Australia. Anzi always wanted to visit Australia.  
"Anzi, we are going down for breakfast, will you join us?" Came Jack's voice from the doorway.

"I'll be there in a minute." Was the almost noncommittal answer from Anzi's throat.

The boys form From First to Last had departed and were no doubt checking in to the lush hotel. The hotel itself was no real beauty, from the outside anyway, but once you were inside the large wood, steel and glass doors, you were enraptured in the magnificence of it all. Plush velvet and deep toned wood covered in old gold furnishings and brocade chaise lounges. Chandeliers hung dangerously from the ceiling, so old looking they almost threatened the survival of those brave enough to walk underneath. The room Anzi had with Jack was decorated in deep red and purple tones, velvet and brocade everywhere. It was beautiful and austere. Shoving his mug in the little sink Anzi made his way to the shower, groaning as his back snapped and fell into place. He wasn't all that old but his body was taking the toll of a carefree and very illegal lifestyle. In twenty minutes Anzi made an appearance in the dinning hall, making his way towards the buffet table, not really hungry, but enough to eat anyway. After filling his plate half full and swiping a glass of some sweet juice, mango and something else he thought, he made his way over to where Rip's bold hair stood out a mile from everything else. On approach, he noticed that there were more then just his three band mates at the table.

"Anzi, Anzi, quick. You'll never guess who's staying at the hotel!" Deville quickly made a nuisance of himself, his voice overpowering the chatter around us.

"Let me guess, From First to Last, no?"

Everyone giggled as he surveyed the crowd of young men, one in particular catching his eye. Matt Good, Anzi recognized him as. Anzi's eyes caught Matts and they held each others gaze for a few moments while Anzi settled himself into the remaining chair, unfortunately seated next to the exuberant Sonny. The breakfast chatter at the table was centered around the different tours and the kind of things that went with that train of conversation. Deville and Matt ended up deep in conversation about the superiority of the brands of instruments they both used, Matts gaze picking up Anzi's often as Anzi ate his breakfast, unable to stop the terribly wicked thoughts he was having about the young man. Everyone knew that Anzi was gay, it was almost a right of passage as a vocalist, especially in the genre of music that Stereo Junk! was contained, but no one thought less of him for it, and none of the fans were bothered terribly, least of all the fan girls.

Anzi continued too scrutinize Matt, evaluating his movements and his words, trying to make some sense of the man. It seemed as though, at least to Anzi, that Matt had little to no flaws. He could make Anzi hot with just a gesture or a facial movement, come to think of it, he just did. After enduring as much of it as possible, Anzi retired himself to his room, but not before slipping Matt a small slip of paper with a room number on it.

"Bloody Americans, think they're all that."

That night after Anzi hauled himself out of the shower there was a small knock on the door. Jack was out drinking with Deville and Rip tonight, all of them trying to pick up some unfortunate women whom they could abuse for the night. The band had only had a press engagement tonight, so it wasn't very challenging, Anzi had even caught some of the From First to Last show on his way back to the hotel, allowing himself a half hour in the back of the auditorium to admire the way Matt Good composed and used himself on stage. Anzi liked the way he was expressive and assured of himself, thinking perhaps he was the same in the bedroom. Anzi slipped on a pair of pants and strode to the door, not bothering with a shirt. Matt stood anxiously behind the door, his jaw almost connecting with his shins at the sight of Anzi without a shirt.

"Uh, hi." Was all the poor guy could manage.

Anzi smiled inwardly, knowing he left Matt speechless made him feel confident.

"Hi, come on then, get in."

Matt stared awkwardly around, his self assured, confident air being left at the door apparently.

"I uh, I don't usually do this you know."

"Do what?" Anzi asked, deciding to play dumb and see where the conversation led, and moved a little closer towards Matt. Only about two feet separated them now.

"This I suppose" was the barely audible noise that escaped Matts mouth as he moved to stand on his toes to reach Anzi's face.

Anzi gasped slightly at the pressure Matt was exerting on his mouth, his hands instantly snaking in the bleach stained locks of the shorter man, also then regretting the choice of throwing on tight jeans instead of something with a little more room. Matt's hands fell seductively around Anzi's waist, heading south to grip the tattooed hips and literally crash them together with his own. Anzi could feel the lust pouring from Matts mouth into his own, and he liked it. Anzi was usually the dominant one, but this time, he let Matt do what he wanted. Within five to ten seconds, Anzi's pants were somewhere on the other side of the room, and were followed quickly by Matt's T-shirt and pants. Another minute or so and the two were completely naked and lying on the cool tiles of the bathroom floor, the cold contrasting erotically with the heat emanated by their bodies. Anzi then wondered where it would go from their, he wondered wether Matt was going to continue his domination, and he wondered wether he was going to let him continue, the knowledge that he had never taken, only given, flying around his head.

"Have you ever taken before?" drifted Matt's voice over the deluge of thoughts.

"No, but I don't mind." Anzi was surprised by his own answer, but was reluctant to take it back.

Matt searched around for something to use as lubricant and found a bottle of body lotion in the vanity cupboard, applying it thickly to his fingers as he prepared Anzi for his first invasion. Anzi tensed as Matt's fingers entered him, but soon he was groaning and violently cursing for Matt to take him. Matt coated himself and obliged Anzi's persistent bitching, slamming straight into him in one sharp thrust. Matt waited as Anzi screamed in pain, and what was suspected as pleasure a well, letting him get used to the new feeling before moving himself slowly in and out. Before he knew it Anzi was moaning like a bitch as Matt continued to strike his prostate in a series of violent thrusts that left Anzi shaking and close to orgasm within moments, and after Anzi had come the first time, Matt continued, reaching down to pump Anzi's once more hard and painful erection in time with his thrusting. Matt came just seconds before Anzi's second orgasm, collapsing on top of the larger man. Anzi reached up and fiddled with Matt's hair, whispering a whole lot of sweet nothings in his ear as they regained the strength they had just spent and fought their way to the beds. Moments later, as Anzi was drifting in and out of consciousness on the verge of blacking out, he heard a giggle.

"Bloody Americans." He mumbled as he allowed the dark to surround him.


End file.
